


A Case of the Consequences of the Defilement of Yuuri Katsuki

by sodiumphillip (SodiumPhillip)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Everyone In The Russian Gang's Last Name is Nikiforov Because That is Just Easier, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, King Yakov Feltsman, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Queen Lilia Baranovskaya, Tutor Katsuki Yuuri, Victor's siblings are Yuri and Mila, loosely historical at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiumPhillip/pseuds/sodiumphillip
Summary: It should be said that Victor Nikiforov isn’t a weak-willed man. He’s the crown prince of the kingdom of Petersburg; he’s been raised his whole life to be a strong alpha; determined and resolute. He is to rule a nation and nations don’t thrive under spineless rulers who ignore their duties and do as they please all the time.But it appears that Prince Yuuri Katsuki is a challenge to Victor's iron will, in almost any and all circumstances. And of course,  behavior unsuited to royalty has its consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

It should be said that Victor Nikiforov isn’t a weak-willed man. He’s the crown prince of the kingdom of Petersburg; he’s been raised his whole life to be a strong alpha; determined and resolute. He is to rule a nation and nations don’t thrive under spineless rulers who ignore their duties and do as they please all the time.

It’s just that his sibling’s tutor makes him weak at the knees, making him helpless against the omega’s soft scent, and bright smile that makes him lose all thoughts of royal duties, and obligations. He possesses no desire to sit in meetings with stuffy advisors, discussing trade and foreign policy, when he could sit and watch Yuuri talk and smile proudly when his students understand the concept he’s teaching. 

The arrival of Prince Yuuri Katsuki has thrown Victor’s world off its axle. Yuuri is here to act as a tutor of the royal Nikiforov children. This agreement decided upon as a way to unite Yuuri’s nation of Hasetsu with Petersburg. When the agreement was proposed, Yuuri had quickly agreed, clearly excited to experience a world outside his own, to put his passion for education to use, and find his purpose in the world. His sister, Crown Princess Mari, was to take the throne and responsibilities that come with it. Which meant if he was to stay in Hatsetu, he’d be expected to find a mate, to settle down, and to represent his mate and the royal Katsuki family well. So no one was to blame Yuuri when he jumped headfirst to this opportunity to leave Hasetsu, and become his own person.

Which is why Victor is here, standing in the garden with forgotten responsibilities, watching Yuuri teach Mila and Yuri. It was a beautiful day, the first true day of Spring. Yuuri had decided that his students would benefit from a Latin lesson in the fresh air. Victor hadn’t planned on skipping his meetings. He just happened to hear yelling from the garden as he passed by, no doubt in his mind that it was Yuri throwing some sort of temper tantrum, likely directed at his tutor.

Victor walked into the garden, spotting Prince Yuuri and his charges at a bench, books in hand. Victor’s suspicions were proven correct as Yuri yells about the uselessness of Latin, and how he may go insane if he’s forced to sit in this dumb garden for one more minute. Yuuri just sits there, staring blankly at Yuri, waiting for him to calm down. When Victor walks close enough that Yuuri can spot him, he gives him a beaming smile. It brings a very attractive blush to Yuuri’s face, as his own mouth lifts into a more coy smile. Victor can already feel his head getting light as he catches Yuuri’s scent. It’s like a breeze of sea salt air, and citrus, and makes Victor want to forget everything he’s ever learned about propriety and etiquette, to just bury his nose where Yuuri’s neck and shoulder meet, and stay there forever. Victor’s mind is so lost in thinking about how pleasant Yuuri’s scent is that he doesn’t even catch what Yuuri is saying to him.

“Prince Victor?” Yuuri is looking at him, eyebrows knitted in worry. Victor just continues to stare

“Ah, Victor, you old man, have you gone deaf? Katsuki asked you a question!” Yuri says, tossing his book towards Victor’s face.

Victor catches it before it hits, sending a glare to Yuri, “My apologies, Yuuri. My mind strayed elsewhere, and I wasn’t paying attention. What was it you asked?”

Yuuri blushes at the friendliness of Victor’s address. Many months ago, Victor had told him that they were friends, and therefore formal titles weren’t necessary, Yuuri agreed but often still stood on ceremony.

“I asked if everything was okay? Shouldn’t you have a meeting at this time?” Yuuri says, worry apparent in his eyes, despite the smile on his face. 

“Yes. Everything is perfect.” Victor could feel his heart skip a beat from the way Yuuri looks at him. “I just heard yelling, and came to investigate.” Victor turns, a scowl on his face, directed at his younger brother.

Mila hides a giggle behind her hand at the sudden change of Victor’s mood, “Yura’s having a fit because he doesn’t care about ‘stupid ancient people, and their stupid love poems,’” Mila tattles. 

Victor continues to scowl, his stance changing to indicate that he’s about to lecture Yuri, “It seems that you have forgotten your manners, Yura. It is unmannerly to complain about your lessons, Yuuri is here to teach you and Mila as a favor to the family. Surely, you aren’t showing him any ill will that would reflect poorly on us. Yura, you should know by now that your actions have consequences an-” 

“Ah, excuse me, your highness,” Yuuri interrupts “I’m quite used to Yuri’s...eccentricities. I take no offense to his words. Besides, it is my fault. Our lesson was too long today, I’m sure Mila and Yuri are ready for a break.” Yuuri dismisses his students with a small wave, “I will see you two tomorrow morning, we will continue with this text.” 

Yuri groans at that, shoulders slumped as he and Mila walk back into the palace. Mila pushing him, teasing along their way inside. Mila turns to look at Victor, sending him a wink. 

Victor ignores her, moving to sit next to Yuuri on the bench. Even though they are alone, propriety still must stand, meaning Victor doesn’t get to sit as close to Yuuri as he pleases. Victor turns to look at Yuuri with a small frown on his face, “Yuuri, are we not friends?”

Yuuri is visibly shocked by the question, “What? Of course, I consider you a dear friend. What makes you think that we aren’t?”

“You still call me ‘Your Highness’ and ‘Prince Victor’. It’s so formal and impersonal,” Victor says with a sigh. “Please just call me Victor.” 

He looks at Victor, whose face heavily resembles Makkachin’s when the puppy is looking for a treat. “I’ll make an effort to call you Victor. I’m sorry to seem so unfriendly.” 

Victor beams at him, gathering Yuuri’s hands into his in excitement and placing a kiss upon the omega’s fingers. “I’m so glad.” 

Yuuri is sure that the heat from the blush across his face can be felt for miles. They sit there for a few seconds, looking at each other. Victor has a small smile of contentment in his face, happy to be able to admire Yuuri without being disturbed by palace staff and his family. However, their small intimate moment is broken when Victor can hear his father’s yells about irresponsible princes with no regard to meeting times. He releases Yuuri’s hands to look behind him, and Yuuri can’t help but feel small displeasure at the loss of warmth. King Yakov’s yells are coming closer, and the crown prince looks nervous, despite obviously trying to ignore the angry calls of his name.

Yuuri eyes him warily, “I thought you said you didn’t have any meetings right now, Victor.”

Victor’s eyes light up at the use of his name, but frowns at the accusatory tone, “I don’t recall saying I don’t have any meetings. I just recall saying everything was okay.” 

Yuuri lets out an amused sigh, “Victor, you should go to your meeting. Your father is already angry enough.”

“Ah, but why would I go talk to that boring old man, when I can stay in this garden with much more fascinating, and beautiful company? I’d stay here and choose to discuss Latin poetry and the laws of Geometry over a council meeting with my father any day.” Victor says, leaning closer to Yuuri. 

Yuuri tries to pretend that Victor’s compliment didn’t fluster him, shifting himself to put some distance between him and Victor, “Well, I’m afraid crown princes don’t get that luxury. If you so wish to discuss Latin and Geometry, you may join me in the library, after your meeting with King Yakov. Now go on, before you get me in trouble for keeping you.” Yuuri ushers Victor up with mock annoyance.

Victor is smiling down at Yuuri, thrilled at the prospect of seeing him in only a few hours, “I’ll see you soon, I look forward to our future discussion, Yuuri.” Victor starts to turn to walk back into the palace, “Ah, I almost forgot.” He bends down, offering his hand to Yuuri, who places his own in Victor’s. He places a soft kiss, and gives Yuuri a smile, and a soft, “Goodbye.” before walking away.

Yuuri sits there, a little flabbergasted by the multitude of attentions Victor has given him today. He thought that being more formal with Victor would help to alleviate the ache of desire in his heart for the alpha prince. However, Victor’s insistence against formalities and the smiles he throws Yuuri’s way have only seemed to make the desire grow larger, and Yuuri’s almost afraid if he doesn’t pull himself together, it is going to have dire consequences in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world was really against me on this one, y'all. I had every intention of writing this chapter in my global studies class, but a classmate decided to sit next to me. Once, I got back to my dorm, campus wifi gave out. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I'm pleased to say I have the rest of the chapters planned out until the end. Which makes me believe getting new chapters out will be a breeze. Thanks for your support!

“And so, with that in mind, your Majesty, I believe we should consider the possibility of warfare with Leroy’s kingdom.”    
  


Victor’s waning attention snapped back into focus, his eyes darting to the man presenting his argument.

 

He almost regretted skipping his meeting with his father. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have been dragged to another meeting as a punishment for being late. However, the reward of seeing Yuuri’s sweet smile far outweighed the boredom of listening to his father’s advisors drone on about alliances, and the such. But now Victor’s attention had been caught. Egor Petrov, now stands in front of Petersburg’s most valued advisors. 

 

He’s never liked these men, who have always been narrow-minded, thin-skinned and blood-hungry. He holds a particular contempt for Petrov. The man was a weak alpha, Victor could tell that much from his wretched scent, and the way he cowers under Victor’s stares. However, he had come across him before a meeting weeks ago, overhearing him and others speaking of his Yuuri. “Such an exotic beauty, isn’t he? What I wouldn’t do to have that bitch in heat in my bed for a few hours.” Victor almost ripped his throat in half right there. His only consolation being that he was to meet Yuuri in the library at that time, and he didn’t wish to make him wait.

 

“War?” Victor scoffed “For what reason, other than greed, Mr. Petrov? Because he made a trivial remark and tried to challenge us? Every man in this room knows that the man is practically a child, and his words hold no weight. So, do I agree that Jean-Jacques Leroy is an insolent bastard? Absolutely! Does that mean we send our good soldiers to kill innocent people and pillage his land? Never! Why do you wish for this war, Petrov? To steal his omegas and gold?” Victor says as he stands up and slams his hand on the table. Several of the advisors jump in their seats, worried glances are thrown all around the room. “His land has no resources that we cannot be easily acquired through peaceful trade!”

 

“Victor! Control yourself! ” King Yakov scolded

 

“Ah, but Father,” Victor says, spinning to meet his eye. “You are the one who said I should participate and learn how to be a king. And that is exactly what I’m doing! I am standing my ground and I refuse to support such an asinine idea!” Victor is sure the stench of an angry and frustrated alpha can be detected throughout the palace’s hallways, if the sound of bustling and anxious whispers outside the room are anything to go by. 

 

“With all due respect, your Highness.” says another advisor, one who must surely possess a lot of courage to speak up when the Prince is so angry. “The nation of Petersburg has an image and a standard to withhold. It is in our best interest to stand up to Leroy’s challenge. We wouldn’t want to look as though we were afraid of  Leroy. Not to mention, that the crown prince leading an army in his first battle would cast a most impressive image of you across the nation, which will lead to many supporters after your coronation.”

 

“The only image we would withhold is one of a nation controlled by barbarians!” Victor shouts. “You may be content to live some brutish lifestyle, but I refuse to fight in a war without significant reason.”

 

It is clear that King Yakov has had enough of Victor’s arguments, the blood vessel in his neck looking as if it is second from imploding. “Victor, silence! There is truth to their words, and I did not ask you are not here to insult our advisors. Go compose yourself, elsewhere!”

 

Victor looks at his father, he’s frustrated that he won’t choose to consider his argument. With a frustrated sigh, he heeds his father’s command and makes his way out of the room. Once the door is shut behind him, he can’t help his anger, kicking the ground and subsequently, his foot makes contact with a vase, sending it crashing to the ground. He cringes at the loud shattering noise and prays his father and his advisors didn’t hear it. 

 

There’s a gasp behind him, and Victor whips around to see Yuuri standing there. He wears the same concerned look from earlier in the garden. The same look that shambles Victor’s heart for causing so much worry to the omega. He curses himself for putting on such a childish outburst of anger

 

“Ah, Yuuri. I’m sorry you had to see that. That wasn’t very sophisticated of me…” Victor says, running a hand across his face with a sigh.    
  
Yuuri walks to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Victor, what has you so angry? Is everything okay? The whole palace stinks because of you.”  He says with a light laugh.    
  
“I wish I could say everything is perfect, but I’m afraid that wouldn’t be the truth.” Victor glances at the hand on his shoulder. Yuuri catches his glance and removes his hand with an embarrassed look. Victor almost whines, sad about the loss of comfort. 

 

“Are you done with your official duties?” Yuuri says, “I recall us having an appointment in the library.” Yuuri looks up at him with a coy smile. 

  
“Yes. Please. The library sounds wonderful.” Victor says as he offers Yuuri his arm, returning the smile.   
  


+++

 

Once they’re seated in the library, on opposite sides of the sofa, Yuuri looks at Victor expectantly. He expected Victor to tell him what upset him earlier as they walked to the library, but instead, he made polite conversation about the weather, and what was going to be served at dinner. 

  
“Victor, please, tell me what’s wrong.” Yuuri almost begs.   
  
Victor beams at him, which isn’t the reaction he was expecting. “You’ve called me Victor twice now. I’m so glad.”

 

“Victor, stop avoiding the topic. You never have outbursts like that. That was worse than Yuri! Something must be bothering you, and you shouldn’t keep it to yourself.”  The second the words come out of his mouth, Yuuri gets a wave of anxiety, fearful he overstepped a boundary with the young alpha.

 

“Yuuri…” Victor says hesitantly, “I want to confide in you, but I’m afraid the topic might be upsetting. It’s not gentlemanly of me to talk of such crude things.”

 

“You must forget that I teach your younger brother. I have reason to believe I’ve heard every crude thing imaginable.” Yuuri says with an adorable giggle that only serves to make Victor’s desire only grow larger. 

  
Victor gathers himself, a sudden sense of solemness washes over the room.

 

“My father and his advisors are discussing going to war with the Leroy kingdom. They claim it’s because he challenged us, claimed his nation was superior. It’s all so childish really. The advisors speak of conquering his land, and taking resources.” Victor can feel his anger building back again but manages to quell it for Yuuri’s sake. “We need for nothing they offer, and I so wish they weren’t so narrowly focused on gathering wealth. Worse off, they wish for me to lead our soldiers in battle. They believe that if I return victorious, I’ll gain supporters once I am king. But I’m fearful that any argument I present against the idea will fall on deaf ears.”

  
“Victor, no. You can’t go to war! You could get killed! What am I to do if you don’t return?” Yuuri says with distress. He grabs both of Victor’s hands in his, the action pulling the two together, all thoughts of manners gone, neither thinking of how this would look if any palace staff were to enter the library and spot the pair, with their foreheads touching and hands clasped tightly together. 

 

After his initial shock, Victor realizes that his greatest wish is that he could freeze this moment in time. 

 

Yuuri’s dark eyes are staring so deeply into his. Victor can almost feel the desperation in his scent, which is much lighter than it was in the garden earlier, much to Victor’s dismay; Yuuri must have put on a scent blocking garment. 

 

From this angle, Victor can appreciate the soft and delicate skin of his lips, the soft curve of his cheeks, the incline of his petite nose. His eyes stray down from the omega’s face all the way down to his waist, where the omega’s plump hips begin a gentle and suggestive curve that would Victor’s mouthwatering if he were any lesser of a gentleman. 

 

Victor can recall when he first met Yuuri. It had only been a year ago. He had such a boyish frame back then, but now in only such a short time has he matured into a gorgeous curvaceous figure that did nothing but made his infatuation with the omega only grow so much larger. Both Mila and Yuri had noticed his crush developing, as well, making Victor the source of much teasing. 

 

Victor is pulled out of his moment of appreciation when he realizes what Yuuri had said to him.

 

“Yuuri, what do you mean? Nothing would change in our alliance.  You’d continue to teach Yuri and Mila. Well, until Mila is ready to take the throne as queen, I suppose, seeing as she’s second in line. Besides, there’s plenty of people in the palace that would love to sit in the library with you. I’m sure even Mother would love to join you for tea an-”

 

“Stop. Stop talking.” Yuuri begs, tears are pouring down his face. “Why would you say that? Why do you act as though everything would be okay if you didn’t return? Why would you suggest that I would just continue on like nothing happened, like I don’t care about you?” 

 

Yuuri is sobbing now. The scent of sorrowful omega thick in the air, despite whatever attempts to block his scent Yuuri had made.    
  
  
“ _ Miliy, _ none of that now,” Victor says, unlatching their hands to grab a handkerchief. He goes to wipe Yuuri’s tear-streaked cheeks. The same cheeks he was dutifully admiring only minutes ago.  “Hush now. Someone’s going to hear you, and come to check on us. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Yuuri cares not if someone comes to check on them in this moment. He cares not for propriety, or whatever lessons he’s been taught on how omegas should behave themselves around alphas. He only cares that Victor would suggest that his loss wouldn’t deeply affect Yuuri in so many ways. 

 

So, Yuuri, so uncaring, throws himself onto Victor’s lap, holding Victor, as close as he can manage. “Please don’t leave me. Please.” Tears continue to roll down in fat drops, dropping onto Victor’s coat, soaking and likely ruining the fabric.  

 

“Yuuri. Yuuri, look at me.” Victor says. His fingers rest below Yuuri’s chin as the omega follows Victor’s request, he holds them there to ensure Yuuri won’t look away. “I’m sorry to have suggested that you wouldn’t be affected by my absence. I hadn’t realized how much our friendship meant to you. I’ll do whatever I can in my power to ensure I stay here.” 

 

The next seconds drip by slowly, both men just looking into each other’s eyes. Neither are sure of who acted first, but something snapped, and suddenly Victor had Yuuri’s face in his hands, and their lips were locked together in such a desperate manner, it almost hurt. 

 

After withdrawing from the passionate kiss, the only thing Yuuri can say is, “Stay with me. Please, don’t go.”

 

“Yes. Yes, Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah I might've gotten a little too into this chapter. heh heh.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do this fanfiction thing right? I've literally only ever written crack. I hope the dialogue is natural. I'm now realizing that I've never had to write dialogue. Should've taken that creative writing class senior year. But anyway, this idea came into my head, and I wasn't going to be satisfied until I put "pen to paper", so to speak. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
